


Extended Family

by Kitten010



Category: Durarara!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten010/pseuds/Kitten010
Summary: Basically a Durarara!! and Harry Potter crossover.Harry finds out he has another aunt, named Namiko Heiwajima. So he and his family travel to Japan to get to know his new found relatives.Warnings: Yaoi(Shizaya), Mpreg, and it's A/B/O.This is basically for the Harry Potter and Shizaya fans. I might do one where Shizaya is set in the HP universe, like at Hogwarts. But IDK. So for those who read this...Enjoy!!





	Extended Family

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this so you aren't confused about the ages of everyone and their relations!!
> 
> So basically Harry is related to Shizuo and Kasuka through their mothers, who were sisters. Lily was 7 years older than Namiko(Shizuo and Kasuka's mother) so when Lily had Harry at the age of 20 (going by how Harry was a year old when she died and she was 21 at the time of death), Namiko was 13. Namiko was 26 when she had Shizuo(age 24), and 29 when she had Kasuka(age 21). Harry has all his kids so he is 37 like in the epilogue, so Harry and Shizuo are 13 years apart. Meaning Shizuo was born in the year 1993 meaning Harry was going through the Prisoner of Azkaban when Shizuo was born, entering high school in 2008 at the age of 15, Kasuka was born in the year 1996, three years after Shizuo and 16 after Harry. Namiko is 50 btw XD.
> 
> So this is here to prevent confusion on any age gaps. I had some time with a calculator and looking at birthdates and ages to do this XD.

Harry Potter sighed as he finished signing the last paper he needed to, he honestly couldn't wait to get back home to his wife and daughter, his sons were away at Hogwarts. The 37-year-old Beta wizard looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry called out.

"Just me, Harry." The familiar voice of his brother-in-law and best friend sounded through the oak wood door of his office.

"Come in then!" Harry smiled. Ron opened the door and looked at the stack of papers on Harry's desk.

"Bloody hell, are we back in Hogwarts again?" Ron joked, making Harry chuckle. "We might as well be." The black haired man replied.

"So how's that family tree coming along?" Ron asked. Harry had wanted to get a DNA test done on him to see if he had any living relatives around and possibly be able to meet them.

"I actually got the results back today, I haven't looked at it yet though.." Harry opened a drawer and pulled out a folder with his name etched in black lettering.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ron questioned, motioning for Harry to open the folder. The green-eyed Beta did so. Ron watched Harry's expressions change from tired, to attentive, too shocked.

"Well? What does it say?" Ron asked.

"It says that I have a maternal aunt, but Aunt Petunia isn't alive anymore.." Harry said in confusion.

"Maybe your mum had a sister you didn't know about?" Ron inquired. Harry shrugged, "Maybe...But Dumbledore would've told me, right?" The two Betas stood in silence for a while, before Ron cleared his throat.

"So does it say anything else? Like do you have any cousins, what class they are, their names, age, where they live?" The ginger-haired wizard asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. It says her name is Namiko, aged 50 and is a Beta. She has two sons, aged 24 and 21, they're both Alphas."

"Cool, you have Alpha relatives! Does it say anything else?"

"They live in Ikebukuro," Harry stated. "Which is a city in Japan." He added seeing Ron's confused face.

"So do you want to meet them?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"I would, but I have to find a way to contact them.."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find some way to get in touch with them." Ron patted Harry on the back.

 

**-Time skip about two weeks later-**

Izaya was sitting on the couch of his and his mate, Shizuo's shared apartment, rubbing his 5-month pregnant stomach while talking to his mother-in-law, Namiko.

"So you only have a few more months, are you nervous?" Namiko asked the raven-haired Omega.

Izaya thought on it a while and came up with an answer to her question.

"Yeah, a little...I mean, my own mother wasn't around growing up so I don't really know how to be one." Izaya smiled when he felt the baby kick softly.

"Well, how do you think Shizuo feels about being a father?" Namiko inquired, "you know his father left before Kasuka was born."

Izaya nodded, "Yes I know.."

"Are you going to find out the gender, or wait until the little cub is born?" Namiko gently placed a hand on Izaya's slightly protruding belly, smiling when she felt her grandcub kick.

"I kind of want to wait, but I'm perfectly fine with finding out now." Izaya leaned back against the couch.

"I see.."

"Shizu-chan thinks it's going to be a girl." The raven-haired Omega said, causing Namiko to giggle. "What?" Izaya asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that he thought Kasuka was going to be a girl when I was pregnant with him." Izaya raised a brow at that.

"Really?" Namiko nodded. "Well, whether it's a boy or girl I'm just glad I don't have to go through my heat for a few months..." Izaya sighed.

"Ah, but you have Shizuo to take care of them for you now." Namiko winked, making Izaya blush and lightly hit her arm.

The two were interrupted when Namiko's phone rang, "Oh excuse me." The brunette stood and walked to the other side of the room.

The door opened and in walked Shizuo; who instantly rushed to his pregnant mate's side, waving a quick hello to his occupied mother, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his neck.

"Bad day?" Izaya asked, rubbing Shizuo's back. The blond nodded, "This pregnancy is driving my Alpha hormones crazy.."

"How so?" Izaya nuzzled their scent glands together, purring in content when his Alpha rubbed back. "I don't want to leave your side because I'm always afraid that something is going to hurt the two of you," Shizuo replied.

"Hm..."

Shizuo sighed as his arms tightened around his Omega, bringing one hand to rest on the slight swell of the temporary home their unborn cub resided in.

"So how's our little princess?" Shizuo asked, leaning down to nuzzle Izaya's navel. Izaya sighed, a smile quirking on his lips. "You know it might not be a girl, right?" Izaya asked.

"Nah, I know it's a girl." Shizuo circled his thumb on Izaya's belly.

"How?"

"I just know." Shizuo leaned up to kiss Izaya softly.

"So do you want to go get an ultrasound to find out the gender?" Izaya asked.

"Ye-.." Shizuo was interrupted by a small thud, he looked over to see his mother with a shock expression on her face, her phone on the floor.

"Mom? You okay?" The blond Alpha asked, concerned. He and his flea watched in silent shock as his mother broke down in tears.

Namiko felt the wave of emotion hit her all at once when she heard the man on the phone explain to her who he was, why he was calling, etc.

The man on the phone was her big sister's son, her little nephew.

Harry James Potter.


End file.
